24 : 00 : 00
by Little Red Heart
Summary: 23 : 59 : 42 - 41 - 40 - 39 - Un décompte ? Pourquoi un décompte ? Es-ce le temps qui nous reste à vivre ?


Bonjour tout le monde. Alors voilà un OS un peu (très) bizarre que j'ai imaginée en écoutant MIDI MASTER ! une chanson normalement de Rin et Len, mais que j'ai avec Sora Anjou et Reizo Raine, et c'est pour ça que ce sont eux les personnages de se OS. Sora est le petit bout de chou qu'il y a sur l'image ^.^

J'ai été regarder les paroles de la chanson (et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour les avoir en français ) et… c'est super bizarre x)

Bon bien sur sur word il y avait beaucoup plus d'espace et pas les petite vague, il faudrait que FF fasse quelque chose pour la mise en page, c'est assez chiant.

Ne chercher pas la logique dans cet OS, il n'y en a pas. Je voulais pas vous faire peur ! Revenez ! x)

Je ne pensais pas attendre plus de 3 000 mots sur un truc aussi bizarre… Hum bref je vais pas vous faire fuir d'avantage, bonne lecture à ceux qui sont restés ^^

* * *

**24 : 00 : 00**

J'ouvre les yeux. Devant moi du gris, avec d'étranges reflets verts. Je reste quelques secondes à fixer le gris avant de comprendre que c'est un plafond, et que les reflets verts sont dû à une lumière qui semble baignait l'endroit où je me trouve, bien que de là où je suis, je ne vois aucune lampe.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Je me souviens de mon nom. Rien d'autre.

_Où suis-je ?_

Je me redresse. Je suis assis sur un lit en métal avec de simples draps blancs.

_Où suis-je ?_

Les murs qui m'entourent son tous gris avec ces reflets verts, sauf un. Qui est complètement noir.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, ils sont gris. Plus clair que les murs, presque blanc.

_Alors je fais partis de ce clan ?_

Je me lève de mon lit et tombe. Mes jambes sont faibles, elles ne me supportent plus.

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?_

Je me redresse en me tenant au lit et m'assois dessus.

_J'ai faim._

Aussitôt je pense à la faim qui me dévore les entrailles, d'un plateau apparait sur une petite table de nuit à côté du lit que je n'avais pas remarquée jusqu'ici. Sur le plateau un verre d'eau et une assiette avec une omelette.

_Où sont les couverts ?_

J'ai trop faim pour me soucier des bonnes manières. Je dévore l'omelette.

_Où suis-je ?_

Sur le mur en face du mur noir, des chiffres digitaux s'allument. Ils sont verts, comme la lumière.

**24 : 00 : 00**

Pratiquement au même instant le mur noir s'allume lui aussi et je découvre une chambre identique à la mienne. J'aurais pu croire que c'était un miroir si tu n'étais pas là.

_Qui es-tu ?_

Tu me fixe, assis sur un lit en fasse du mien.

_Qui es-tu ?_

Tu me fixe, tes yeux dorés écarquillés de surprise.

_De quel couleur sont mes yeux ?_

Tu me fixe, puis lève tes yeux dorés sur le mur derrière moi. Je me tourne, regarde les chiffres.

**23 : 59 : 42**

Je me retourne vers toi. Les mêmes chiffres sont écris sur le mur derrière toi. Seuls les derniers chiffres changent.

_41_

_40_

_39_

_Un décompte ?_

Tu te retournes vers moi, me regarde.

_Pourquoi un décompte ?_

Tu te lèves, avance vers moi. Mon corps réagis tout seul. Tes yeux dorés fixaient dans les miens.

_Es-ce le temps qui nous reste à vivre ?_

Tu t'approches de moi, je fais de même. Tu t'arrêtes à un mètre de moi, je fais pareille. Ta main ce tend vers moi, la mienne vers toi.

_Qui es-tu ?_

Nos doigts rencontrent une surface froide. Une plaque de verre nous sépare.

_Nous ne pouvons pas nous touchez._

Tu sembles contrarier. Tu donnes un coup sur la vitre. Elle vibre légèrement, ça ne lui a rien fait.

_Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous toucher ?_

Soudain tu écarquille à nouveau tes yeux dorés qui ne m'ont pas quitté. Tu recule d'un pas, rompant le contact que nous n'avons pas entre nos mains.

_Pourquoi ?_

Tu romps le contact entre nos regards et fixe les mèches de cheveux qui te tombent devant les yeux.

_Alors tu es de ce côté ?_

Tes cheveux sont noirs.

_Pourquoi ?_

Les miens sont blancs.

_Pourquoi ?_

Tu es noir, je suis blanc.

_Pourquoi j'ai envie de te détester ?_

Nos clans sont opposés. Je le sais. Nous ne pouvons pas nous entendre.

_Je n'ai pas envie de te détester._

Tu me regarde, désolé, de tes yeux dorés. Tu recule jusqu'à ton lit où tu te rassois.

_Ne t'éloigne pas._

Je me retourne et reviens vers mon lit.

_Où sommes-nous ?_

**22 : 32 : 54**

Je me suis endormi. Tu es toujours assis sur ton lit quand je rouvre les yeux. Tu fixes le sol de tes yeux dorés.

_À quoi penses-tu ?_

Tu redresse la tête quand je me redresse.

_Sais-tu où nous sommes ?_

Tu me fixe longuement de tes yeux dorés.

_Que ressens-tu ?_

Tu soupire et tourne la tête sur le côté. Regardant le mur vide à côté de toi.

_Me détestes-tu ?_

Je me rallonge, fixe le plafond.

_Comme je te déteste ?_

Je ferme les yeux

_Comme je suis sensé te détester ?_

**21 : 47 : 20**

Je marche dans la pièce.

_Où sommes-nous ?_

Elle est petite.

_Qu'es qu'on fait là ?_

Tu me regarde, toujours assis sur ton lit.

_Le sais-tu ?_

Il y a quatre pas entre les deux murs gris. Six entre la paroi de verre et le mur où se trouvent les chiffres.

_Pourquoi ?_

**20 : 54 : 41**

Tu t'es allongé dans ton lit.

_Dors-tu ?_

Les draps recouvrent ton corps. Je ne peux plus te voir.

_Je m'ennuis._

**20 : 03 : 12**

Tu as rejeté les draps loin de toi.

_Dors-tu encore ?_

Tu t'agites, donnant des coups dans le vide.

_De quoi rêves-tu ?_

**19 : 29 : 44**

Tu es réveillé. Tu fixes les chiffres digitaux de mon mur.

_Regardes-tu le temps qu'il me reste ?_

Tes yeux dorés descendent le long du mur. Tu me regarde.

_Me détestes-tu ?_

Je suis allongeais dans mon lit. Moi aussi je te regarde.

_Que penses-tu de moi ?_

Mais tu ne peux pas voir que je te regarde. Je me cache sous le drap.

_Qui suis-je pour toi ?_

Doucement je repousse le drap. Nos regards se croisent.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Tu détourne les yeux très vite.

_Qui es-tu ?_

**18 : 51 : 34**

Tu me regarde à nouveau.

_À quoi penses-tu ?_

Cette fois j'évite de croiser ton regard.

_Je veux que tu me regarde._

Tu me regarde longtemps. Puis tu te laisses tomber sur ton lit. Tu prends le petit coussin entre tes bras et enfuit ta tête dedans.

_Ne te cache pas._

Je me redresse et fixe ce que je peux voir de ton corps.

_Je veux te voir._

Ton corps parait frêle. Tu es habillé d'un pull vert et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Exactement comme moi.

_Qui sommes-nous ?_

**18 : 15 : 25**

Tu t'es levé. C'est la deuxième fois que tu te lèves. Tu es grand, plus grand que moi. Tu t'approches de la vitre qui nous sépare.

_Que fais-tu ?_

Tu t'arrêtes à un mètre, comme tout à l'heure. Tu me regarde avec tes yeux dorés.

_Tes yeux sont beaux_.

Tu lèves doucement la main, près à la poser contre la vitre comme tout à l'heure.

_Que fais-tu ?_

Tu t'arrêtes à quelques centimètres, sert ton poing et l'abat sur la vitre. Rien ne se produit.

_Pourquoi ?_

Tu poses ton front contre la vitre. Souffle doucement. Tu me regarde. Je te regarde aussi. Tu restes un moment immobile puis fini par repartir vers ton lit.

_Pourquoi ?_

**18 : 04 : 19**

Tu t'es rallongeais dans ton lit. J'en fais de même.

_Quand sortirons-nous d'ici ?_

Je ferme les yeux.

_Que fessons ici ?_

**17 : 26 : 29**

Tu es toujours endormi.

_Rêves-tu ?_

Cette fois ton sommeil est plus calme

_Moi aussi j'ai rêvé._

Je te regarde. Tu respires doucement, un doux sourire flotte sur tes lèvres.

_Mais je ne me souviens plus de quoi._

**16 : 41 : 55**

Je fixe les chiffres digitaux de ton mur.

_Que signifient-ils ?_

Toi aussi tu fixes les miens.

_Qu'arrivera-t-il quand le décompte sera fini ?_

Mes yeux glisse le long du mur jusqu'à arrivaient sur toi. Je te regarde.

_A quoi penses-tu ?_

Tes yeux dorés rencontrent les miens. Cette fois tu ne détourne pas la tête.

_Qui es-tu ?_

Dans ton regard je lis de m'angoisse.

_A tu peur ?_

Tu tends la main vers moi. Puis finalement tu te laisses tomber en arrières sur le lit.

_Ai-je peur moi aussi ?_

**15 : 38 : 32**

Tu tournes en rond dans ta chambre.

_Tu t'ennuis ?_

Je suis allongé sur le côté, je te regarde. Tu t'arrêtes, me fixe.

_Pourquoi je devrais te détester ?_

Nos regards se croisent.

_Ressens-tu la même chose que moi ?_

Tu te tournes, reviens vers ton lit.

_Qu'es que je ressens ?_

**14 : 42 : 13**

Je suis assis sur mon lit.

_J'ai faim._

Mais aucun plateau n'apparait.

_J'ai faim._

J'ai la bouche pâteuse. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres.

_J'ai soif._

Je me souviens du verre d'eau. Je le prends, le bois très lentement.

_J'ai faim._

Tu dors à nouveau.

_Je m'ennuis._

**13 : 12 : 34**

Je me suis endormi moi aussi.

_C'est long._

Entre temps tu t'es réveillé. Maintenant tu me regarde.

_Qui es-tu ?_

Je me redresse, m'assois.

_Qui suis-je ?_

Nos regards se croisent. Ne se quitte pas.

_Qui sommes-nous ?_

On reste un long moment à se fixer.

_Que somme-nous ?_

**12 : 36 : 11**

Le verre d'eau à disparut sans que je m'en aperçoive, ainsi que le plateau et l'assiette.

_Quel est ce lieu ?_

Tu es assis sur ton lit, tes doigts emmêlés les uns aux autres, tu les fais bouger.

_Tu t'ennuis ?_

Tu relevés les yeux vers moi, tu me regarde puis soupire.

_Tu t'ennuis._

**12 : 00 : 00**

Un nouveau plateau est apparu sur la table. Avec encore une omelette et un verre d'eau.

_J'ai faim._

Je commence à manger l'omelette lentement, pour la faire durer.

_J'ai faim._

Toi aussi tu as eu un plateau, mais avec de la viande à la place de l'omelette. Tu l'attrape et mord dedans à pleine dent.

_Tu as faim._

Je me lève et avance vers la vitre. Tu t'interromps et me regarde.

_Doucement._

Je donne un petit coup sur la vitre pour attirer ton attention bien que tu me regarde déjà. Je te montre les chiffres digitaux d'un signe de la main.

_Doucement, on a encore beaucoup de temps._

Tu sembles comprendre. Tu reposes la viande et viens vers moi. Tu t'arrête et me regarde.

_A quoi penses-tu ?_

**11 : 49 : 33**

Chacun de nos est retourné sur son lit. Nous nous remettons à manger.

_Que fessons-nous ici ?_

**11 : 21 : 27**

J'ai déjà fini de manger, même si je voulais faire durer l'omelette le plus longtemps possible, je n'ai pas réussis.

_Je n'ai plus faim._

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, je fixe le plafond.

_Je m'ennuis._

Je ferme les yeux. Les rouvrent. Rien n'a changé.

_C'est long._

**10 : 36 : 11**

Je tourne en rond dans la pièce. Tu me regarde.

_A quoi penses-tu ?_

Je m'arrête. Te regarde.

_Que penses-tu de moi ?_

Je te tourne le dos. Croise les bras.

_Pourquoi ça me préoccupe autant ?_

Je souffle, me laisse tomber sur mon lit. La tête enfuit dans les draps.

_Pourquoi occupes-tu mes pensées ?_

**09 : 58 : 35**

Tu te lèves de ton lit. T'assois par terre. Dos contre ton lit. Tu me fixe de tes yeux dorés.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je tourne la tête vers toi. Te regarde.

_Pourquoi ?_

Tu ne détourne pas les yeux. On se fixe.

_Pourquoi ?_

Tu as un air sérieux. Je crois que c'est la première que je vois cet air sur ton visage.

_Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?_

**09 : 46 : 19**

Tu me fixe toujours.

_Je me sens vide._

Tes yeux dorés plantés dans les miens.

_Tu as fait le vide en moi._

Tes yeux dorés sont beaux. Ils m'hypnotisent. Je ne dois pas les quitter du regard.

_Je me sens bien._

Je ne peux pas.

_Que ressens-tu ?_

Sinon j'aurais mal.

_A quoi pense tu en me regardant?_

Tu baisse les yeux.

_Non._

Tu fixes le sol.

_Regarde-moi._

Tu passes une main sur ton visage.

_Regarde-moi !_

Tes yeux se ferment.

_Je veux que tu me regarde !_

Tu soupire longuement.

_J'ai besoin que tu me regarde…_

Tu rouvre les yeux.

_J'ai besoin que tes yeux dorés me regarde._

Tu relèves la tête. Me regarde à nouveau.

_J'ai besoin de toi._

**09 : 10 : 28**

Je me suis laissé tomber sur le sol. Je me suis assis comme toi, le dos contre mon lit.

_Le temps est passé vite._

Tu me regarde toujours. T'es yeux dorés ne m'ont pas quittés depuis tout à l'heure.

_Il passe vite quand je te regarde._

Moi non plus je ne t'ai pas quitté du regard.

_J'aimerais passer mon temps à te regarder._

**08 : 33 : 24**

Tu as souris. Je sursaute, c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire.

_Tu as un beau sourire._

C'est un sourire doux, chaud, gentil.

_Pourquoi souris-tu ?_

Je sens une chaleur m'envahir.

_Pour moi ?_

Qui me réchauffe le cœur.

_Souris-moi encore une fois._

**08 : 24 : 40**

Tu t'es levé, m'étant fin à notre échange.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je baisse la tête déçu.

_Je ressens comme un vide en moi._

J'aurais voulus continuer à te regarder.

_Et ce vide me fait mal._

Quand je relève la tête tu es près de la vitre.

_Que fais-tu ?_

Tu me regarde avec tes yeux dorés. Attendant quelque chose.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je me lève et avance vers la paroi.

_Pourquoi ?_

Tu poses ta main contre le verre. Comme la première fois.

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas me passer de toi ?_

Je pose ma main contre la tienne. Comme la première fois.

_Qu'es que c'est ?_

Tu me souris tendrement.

_Cette attraction ?_

J'essaie de te sourire aussi, assez maladroitement.

_Cette attirance ?_

Tu souris davantage.

_Qui m'attire inexorablement vers toi ?_

Tu poses ton front contre la vitre. Sans me quitter des yeux.

_Je ne peux plus me passer de toi._

**07 : 48 : 35**

Tu t'es assis en tailleur devant la vitre.

_Tu ne me déteste pas ?_

J'ai fait de même.

_Je ne te déteste pas._

Tu continu à me sourire. Nos mains sont toujours contre la vitre, comme si on se toucher.

_Je veux te toucher._

Je maudis la vitre qui nous sépare. J'aimerais qu'elle n'existe pas.

_Je veux te toucher._

Tu me souris. Tes yeux aussi me souris.

_Tes yeux dorés sont encore plus beau vu de près._

**07 : 27 : 56**

Tu regardes nos mains qui ne peuvent pas se toucher.

_Toi aussi tu veux me toucher ?_

Tu soupire et me regarde dans les yeux. Tu as l'air triste.

_Suis-je triste moi aussi ?_

Je te souris désolé, moi aussi je veux te toucher.

_Oui._

Tu me rends me sourire, en beaucoup plus beau.

_Je veux pouvoir te toucher._

Je ferme les yeux et soupire doucement.

_Je veux pouvoir te sentir sous mes doigts._

Je sursaute réalisant soudaine quelque chose.

_Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

Je te regarde, légèrement contrarier.

_Comment pourrais-je connaitre ton nom ?_

Tu penches la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

_Avec cette vitre qui empêche tout contact entre nous ?_

Je pose mon front contre la vitre et soupire doucement.

_Maudite vitre !_

De la buée se forme sous mon souffle, venant troubler la netteté du verre.

_Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

Je souris, et soupire créant plus de buée. Je me recule doucement et trace les lettres de mon prénom. A l'envers pour que tu puisses les lires.

_Sora._

Tu regardes mon prénom, les yeux écarquiller.

_Et toi ?_

Tu souris et souffle sur la vitre, puis tu écris à ton tour ton prénom.

_Reizo._

**05 : 48 : 05**

On c'est tous les deux allongés le long de la vitre.

_Reizo._

Tu me souris, le front contre la vitre.

_Ton prénom est beau._

Je te rends ton sourire, mon front contre le tiens que seule la vitre sépare.

_Reizo et Sora._

Nos mains sont toujours en presque contact.

_Le noir et le blanc._

Je ferme lentement les yeux. Je suis fatigué.

_Qui sommes-nous réellement ?_

**04 : 14 : 19**

J'ai dormis longtemps.

_Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps._

Tu t'es endormi toi aussi.

_Que se passera-t-il à la fin du temps?_

Nos mains ont quittés la surface froide.

_Que nous arrivera-t-il ?_

Je me redresse et te regarde tristement.

_Que t'arrivera-t-il ?_

**03 : 43 : 29**

Tu t'es réveillé. Tu ne cesses de jeter des coups d'œil aux chiffres digitaux.

_T'inquiètes-tu ?_

Nos mains sont de nouveau en presque contact.

_Que se passera-t-il ?_

Tu me regarde, tes yeux dorés sont légèrement troubler.

_As-tu peur ?_

Je baisse les yeux, ne pouvant pas supporter ton regard.

_Moi j'ai peur._

**02 : 22 : 45**

Tu t'es levé. Tu as rompus le presque contact de nos mains et à reculer d'un pas.

_Qu'es que tu fais ?_

Tu regardes la vitre.

_A quoi penses-tu ?_

Tu lèves tes poings et les abats sur le verre.

_Que fais-tu ?_

La vitre vibre doucement, comme si rien n'était. Tu continu.

_Que fais-tu ?_

Je recule, te regarde faire.

_Tu veux la briser ?_

Tu continu. Mais ça ne fait rien.

_Ça ne sert à rien._

Tu abandonnes, te laisse tomber sur les genoux. Tu frappes le sol de rageur.

_Moi aussi je voudrais qu'elle se brise._

**01 : 34 : 15**

Tu es retourné t'allongé dans ton lit.

_Qu'es qu'il y a ?_

Tu fixes le plafond.

_Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

Tu poses une main sur ton front et soupire longuement.

_J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider._

**00 : 45 : 23**

Je fixe les chiffres digitaux.

_Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps._

Qui décroissent de plus en plus.

_Que se passera-t-il à la fin ?_

J'ai l'impression qu'ils s'accélèrent.

_Mourrions-nous ?_

De plus en plus.

_Ou se passera-t-il autre chose ?_

Se rapprochant du moment final.

_J'ai peur._

**00 : 36 : 32**

Tu t'es de nouveau levé.

_J'ai peur._

Tu t'es approché de la vitre.

_J'ai peur._

Tu as collé ton front contre le verre.

_J'ai peur._

Puis tout ton corps c'est pressé contre.

_J'ai peur._

Je me suis levé.

_J'ai peur._

Je me suis approché.

_J'ai peur._

J'ai collé mon front contre le tiens.

_J'ai peur._

Nous nous somme regardés dans les yeux.

_De ne plus te voir._

Je me suis collé contre la vitre.

_J'ai peur._

Nous avons fermés les yeux.

_De te perdre._

**00 : 18 : 23**

On est restés un long moment comme ça.

_Que se passera-t-il ?_

Puis tu t'es écarté.

_Que nous arrivera-t-il ?_

Tu m'as regardé.

_Se reverra-t-on ?_

Tu as baissé la tête.

_Survivrons-nous ?_

Tu m'as tourné le dos.

_Tu t'éloignes encore de moi._

Tu es retourné vers ton lit.

_Reste avec moi._

Tu t'es allongé et n'a pas relevé la tête.

_Je t'en prie…_

**00 : 12 : 33**

Je suis assis devant la vitre.

_Je t'attends._

Tu es toujours allongé sur ton lit.

_Je t'attends._

Les chiffres s'écoulent de plus en plus. Se rapprochant de la fin.

_Je t'attendrais jusqu'à la fin._

**00 : 06 : 12**

Tu te relèves enfin. Tu me regarde.

_Je t'attends._

Tu souris tristement.

_Viens avec moi._

**00 : 04 : 43**

Tu t'avances vers la vitre.

_Enfin_.

Tu t'arrêtes, me regarde.

_Viens près de moi._

Je te souris. Me lève.

_Reste à mes côtés._

**00 : 03 : 12**

Tu appuis tes mains sur la vitre. J'appuis mes mains contre les tiennes.

_Je suis là._

**00 : 02 : 23**

Tu sers les poings. Tape sur le verre.

_Ça ne sert à rien._

Le verre vibre.

_Tu le sais._

Tu recommence.

_Alors pourquoi tu continu ?_

Le verre vibre.

_Encore et encore._

**00 : 01 : 34**

Tu tape de toutes tes forces sur la paroi transparente.

_A quoi ça sert ?_

Je me suis écarté, je te regarde faire.

_Tu continu._

Je te regarde tristement.

_Encore et encore._

Je sais que ça ne sert à rien.

_Gardant espoir._

**00 : 00 : 56**

Tu regardes les chiffres digitaux verts.

_55_

Tu panique.

_54_

Tape de plus en plus fort.

_Ça ne sert à rien._

Tu t'épuise.

_Tu veux la brisée._

Je vois ton souffle devenir irrégulier.

_Tu n'y arriveras pas._

Je te regarde, impuissant.

_Ça ne sert à rien._

Tu continu.

_43_

Tu te fais mal.

_42_

Tes poings saignent.

_Arrête._

Tu ne le remarque même pas.

_Arrête !_

Tu continu.

_Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal !_

Laissant ton sang sur le verre.

_Je ne veux pas !_

Tu t'arrêtes en le voyant.

_Arrête._

Tu regardes le sang sur tes mains.

_Ça ne sert à rien._

Te serre les poings et recommence.

_Arrête !_

Te ne me quitte pas des yeux.

_31_

Tu me souris.

_30_

Je sens mes yeux me piquer.

_Arrête…_

Mes forces me quittent. Je me laisse tomber au sol.

_Arrête…_

Des perles coulent le long de mes joues jusqu'à mes lèvres.

_Ça ne sert à rien…_

Elles sont salées.

_Des larmes._

Tu t'arrêtes. Me regarde.

_Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal._

Ton regard est triste. Tu tends la main vers moi.

_Je ne veux pas que tu souffres._

Mais la vitre intercepte ta main.

_Je veux que tu sois heureux._

La rage déforme tes trais.

_Es-ce trop demander ?_

Tu te remets à frapper le verre.

_19_

De plus en plus fort.

_18_

Inutilement.

_17_

Je me relève.

_Ça ne sert à rien._

J'essuie mes joues mouillées.

_Alors pourquoi ?_

Je te regarde.

_Je t'aide ?_

Je joins mes forces aux tiennes.

_Dans cet effort inutile ?_

Tu souris.

_Qui ne nous mènera à rien ?_

Tes coups redoublent d'intensités.

_Qui ne servira à rien ?_

La vitre tremble.

_Je veux rester avec toi._

De plus en plus.

_6_

De plus en plus fort.

_5_

Sous les assauts qu'elle subit.

_4_

Elle tremble.

_3_

Nous nous immobilisons en même temps.

_Reste avec moi._

Nous fixons la fissure qui viens de se crée sur le verre.

_Pour toujours._

_2_

_1_

_0_


End file.
